unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maenad
Maenads are immortal female followers of the Greek God Dionysus, the most significant members of the Thiasus, the retinue of Dionysus. Their name literally translates as "raving ones". Often the maenads were portrayed as inspired by him into a state of ecstatic frenzy, through a combination of dancing and drunken intoxication. In this state, they would lose all self-control, begin shouting excitedly, engage in uncontrolled sexual behavior, and ritualistically hunt down and tear animals (and sometimes men and children) to pieces, devouring the raw flesh. During these rites, the maenads would dress in fawn skins and carry a thyrsus, a long stick wrapped in ivy or vine leaves and tipped by a cluster of leaves; weave ivy-wreaths around their heads; and often handle or wear snakes. Maenads or Bacchae were also known as a type of nymph, immortal goddesses of natural manifestations; Maenads being the extremes of pleasurable emotions and actions: sex, rage, inebriation, frenzy etc. Powers Maenads have divine powers related to her via the god Dionysus. Energy Channeling: '''Ma enads have the power to channel, control, manipulate, and even feed off the energy of living beings around herself. When enacting this ability, her body was shown to slightly unhinge physically, beginning to flicker and vibrate maddeningly. She usually stayed in one fixed location with her eyes closed, suggesting this was something of a meditative process for her. All humans caught within range as she spun her thrall are shown to begin engaging in hedonistic and primitive behavior. '''Mind Control: When her control and influence has infected them completely, the pupils of the subjects eyes black out, meaning the ego and super ego of the psyche is completely suppressed, leaving the id to run wild, creating a totally loyal, (if questionably effective) servant to Maryann, at which point she no longer needs to focus. Poisonous Claws: A Maenad's most prominent feature is the ability to morph her hands into a pair of razor claws that secrete a powerful toxin known to instantly paralyze humans, while the bacteria slowly poisons and kills the host. Immortality: '''Maenad are immortal due to having a ageless lifespan, meaning that it does not age at all. The maenad is immune to death by natural causes and aging, thus coming to the conclusion that they may be more than 7000 years old. '''Invulnerability: In addition to being long-lived, Maenads are remarkably invulnerable to conventional damage, as she demonstrated an ability to effortlessly and gleefully deflect bullets fired at her. Maryann proved to be impossible for vampires to drain, as her blood was made up of a black, corrosive and/or poisonous substance. Superhuman Strength: A maenad's strength is greater then humans. They can rip flesh and bones with amazing force. Superhuman Speed: A maenad can move supernaturally faster then both man and animals. Weakness Heart Extraction: Maryann is surprised when the bull impa les her with one of its horns, asking if it means she is to be the final sacrifice to bring her god into the world. She accepts that her god wants her to die, thus dropping her immortality shield, and lets herself be ravaged by the bull, only to be shocked again when the bull morphs into a healed Sam who is ripping out her heart. Supernatural: '''Supernatural beings were shown to be immune to this form of mass hypnosis and energy channeling, though not completely. Known Maenads '''Maryann Forrester Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Myths Category:Creatures Category:Nymphs Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Plants Category:Foxes Category:Supernatural Creatures